nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Merlin
''' '''Merlin jest członkinią Siedmiu Śmiertelnych Grzechów i grzechem Obżarstwa, którego symbolem jest Dzik. Gowther stwierdza, że to ona jest osobą, która zaatakowała i przez którą Meliodas stracił przytomność podczas zasadzki 10 lat temu. Była uważana za największego maga w Britannii. Jest mistrzem Vivian jak również nauczycielką króla Arthura z Camelot. Wygląd Dziesięć lat temu Merlin nosiła komplet zbroi podobnie jak reszta Siedmiu Grzechów Śmiertelnych. Ten zestaw zbroi miał długą sukienkę i wysokie obcasy . List gończy za Merlin przedstawia ją jako młodą kobiete o długich, ciemno zabarwionych włosach. Jej tatuaż Siedemiu Grzechów znajduje się po lewej stronie jej szyi i jest zabarwiony na czerwono. Po dziesięciu latach Merlin po raz pierwszy miała na sobie długi, fioletowy płaszcz, która zakryła całe ciało i twarz. Kiedy płaszcz został rozbity, Merlin okazała się bardzo podobny do jej wyglądu na jej plakacie. Jest postrzegana jako szczupła, atrakcyjna, wysoka kobieta. Jej strój składa się z wysoce odkrywczego i otwartego, futrzanego płaszcza, z guzikami w kształcie serca, krótkimi spodenkami z sercem i wysokimi butami udowymi. Włosy Merlina są do ramienia i są czarne. Osobowość Przed podejrzaną zdradą Siedmiu Śmiertelnych, Merlin demonstruje zabawną naturę, mówiąc swoim kolegom z drużyny, że ich spotkanie z Wielkim Świętym Rycerzem może okazać się zbrodnią od ich przełożonego za zniszczenie Wielkiego Ołtarza Druidów. Merlin również przeprasza, prosząc kapitana o wybaczenie za znokautowanie go. Lubi kpić i rzucać wyzwanie innym, drażniąc swoją uczennicę Vivian za to, że znów jest wściekła. Merlin ma skłonność do wykorzystywania kogokolwiek jako magicznej świnki morskiej do testowania nowych technik, których nauczyła się tak długo, jak długo wyniki są dobre (jak zauważył Meliodas). Merlin jest bardzo spokojną i pasywną kobietą, prawie nigdy nie tracąc zimna, niezależnie od sytuacji. Nawet gdy ona i wszyscy byli przytłoczeni Galan'em. Merlin zachowała spokój i była w stanie wymyślić strategię, by mu przeciwdziałać. Jedynym momentem, w którym traci spokój, jest sytuacja, w której jest poza jej zdolnością do radzenia sobie, na przykład kiedy Meliodas powraca do swojej poprzedniej postaci, lub kiedy Arthur został przebity własnym mieczem. Merlin jest opisywana jako bardzo tajemnicza kobieta, ponieważ wielu ją znających trudno jest powiedzieć, czego szuka. Wyraziła podekscytowanie, kiedy Dziesięć Przykazań było wolnych, przede wszystkim wiedząc, że może uzyskać dużą ilość informacji od ich wyglądu i zainteresować się mocami Escanora ze względu na wiele tajemnic otaczających ją. Według Meliodasa, Merlin interesuje się wszystkim, co jest uważane za "rzadkie", takie jak moce Escanora i różne Demony, których może użyć do swoich eksperymentów. Nawet demony mają trudności ze zrozumieniem, o co chodzi. Pomimo jej tajemniczej natury, według Escanora, Merlin jest bardzo życzliwą i pogodną kobietą. Jest zwykle miła i tak samo uprzejma dla wszystkich wokół siebie, nawet tych, których nie zna. Jest także jedyną osobą, która traktuje Escanor jako osobę, a nie potwora, tak jak wszyscy inni przed dołączeniem do Grzechów. Ma również matczyną stronę, traktując Artura jak syna i była głęboko zasmucona jego śmiercią. Merlin uwielbia wiedzę ponad wszystko. Ze względu na jej pragnienie nauki wszystkiego, zawiesiła swój wiek, aby cały czas na świecie uczyć się i uczyć wszystkiego. Z tego powodu regularnie ekscytuje się, gdy ma okazje, aby dowiedzieć się czegoś, o czym nie wie. Była zainteresowana Escanor'em głównie ze względu na jego wyjątkowe moce, jak również to, jak zmienia się w ciągu dnia, i studiuje schwytanego Grayroad, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o tym, jak działa jego Przykazanie. Ze względu na jej pragnienie wiedzy, Merlin jest bardzo bystrą i inteligentną kobietą, która potrafi spokojnie ocenić sytuację pod ręką, nieważne, jak okropna jest ona, a także wyjaśniając mechanikę nad jakąkolwiek formą stworzenia lub magią na pamięć. Jednak Merlin nie jest ponad tym, gdy coś nie wie lub kiedy sytuacja przekracza jej możliwości zrozumienia. Mimo że Merlin jest zazwyczaj spokojna i poważna, jest wstrząśnięta lub zawstydzona. Kiedy Elizabeth odzyskała swoje wspomnienia, zapytała Merlin, czy mogłaby nazwać ją "Wielką Siostrzyczką", tak jak kiedyś, co spowodowało, że Merlin bardzo się zawstydziła. Była nawet zażenowana, gdy inne Grzechy (głównie Escanor) zapytali, czy Elizabeth mogłaby o tym więcej mówić. Wygląda na to, że ma skromną skromność, ponieważ Merlin nie ma problemu z małym ubieraniem się publicznie lub nawet pozwalaniem Escanor'owi na masaż podczas kąpieli. Historia 3000 Lat Temu Merlin urodziła się w Belialuin, stolicy czarodziejów, która pozostała neutralna w konflikcie między Klanem Bogini a Klanem Demonów. Jako cudowne dziecko urodzone z nieskończoną magią, wiadomości wkrótce rozprzestrzeniły się w królestwach bogiń, a demony i obie partie próbowały postawić dziewczynę na boku, by przechylić równowagę wojny na ich korzyść. Mieszkańcy Belialuin sprzeciwiali się temu, twierdząc, że zarówno dziewczyna, jak i jej siła są ich własnością. Jednakże, wbrew woli swego ludu, Merlin zdecydował się na negocjacje z bogami obu klanów, Najwyższym Bóstwem i Królem Demonów i powiedział, że pójdzie za tym, który dał jej najlepsze błogosławieństwo. Król Demonów przekazał jej całą wiedzę o mrocznych tajnych sztukach Demonicznego Królestwa i uczynił ją odporną na zdolności prania mózgu i posiadania bogiń. Najwyższe Bóstwo zapewniło jej ochronę przed ciemnymi przekleństwami i przykazaniami. Merlin udało się w jakiś sposób zwieść obu bogów, aby odstąpić od nich, przyjmując oba błogosławieństwa. Wściekli, dwaj bogowie wyzwalają swój gniew przeciwko Belialuinowi, przeklinając go mgłą i śmiercią przez tysiąc dni i niszcząc go ogniem i błyskawicą. Merlin zdołał uciec bez szwanku, stając się jedynym, który przeżył Belialuin. W młodości poznała Meliodasa i oryginalne wcielenie Elizabeth, stając się jej bardzo bliska i uważając ją za siostrę. 16 Lat Temu W tym czasie Merlin była z Meliodasem, jako założyciele Siedmiu Grzechów i to ona, kierując się wizją króla Bartry, zidentyfikowała pozostałych pięciu członków, podczas gdy sam Meliodas ich zwerbował. Podczas gdy Meliodas osobiście rekrutował większość grzechów, sugerowano, że Merlin pomógł nieco w rekrutacji Gowthera, ponieważ Meliodas przyjaźnił się z oryginalnym Gowther'em 3000 lat temu i obaj byli świadomi swojej przeszłości, ale sam Meliodas go nie rozpoznał, ani nawet wydaje się wiedzieć o jego prawdziwym wyglądzie, aż do lat później, kiedy się zjednoczyli. Kiedy Merlin i Meliodas spotkali się z Escanor'em, zaprosili go, by przyłączył się do Siedmiu Grzechów. Czarodziejka zainteresowała się mężczyzną i zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Nigdy nie bała się jego potwornej siły. Wiadomo, że Merlin uczestniczyła w misjach, do których przypisano Siedem Grzechów Głównych. W pewnym momencie Merlin i Grzechy spotkały się z królem Lionsem (któremu towarzyszyła młoda Elizabeth), jak twierdził Gowther. 12 Lat Temu Merlin i jej towarzysze zostali wezwani, przez Wielkiego Świętego Rycerza Zaratrasa w celu omówienia niedawnej utraty królestwa Edynburga do klanu wampirów. Merlin niewiele walczyła podczas misji, po prostu teleportując grupę do lokalizacji i pilnując Escanor'a, aby upewnić się, że nie stracił kontroli nad swoimi mocami. Po podniesieniu gałki ocznej Orlondiego, ponieważ Ban był zmęczony robieniem stu tysięcy pompek, Merlin i Gowther zostali zmuszeni by zabrać Escanor'a do domu po tym, jak zabił Króla Wampirów Izraf. Byli świadkami ukrytej mocy Meliodasa, kiedy stworzył dziurę o głębokości 30 000 stóp. Później weszła do pokoju Escanor'a, prosząc go o przeczytanie wiersza, który dla niej napisał. 10 Lat Temu W pewnym momencie Merlin dała Gowtherowi zaczarowaną zbroję z nieznanych przyczyn. Merlin mianowała Vivian jako swoją uczennicę w dziedzinie magii. Musiała nieustannie przypominać jej, by porzuciła nawyk tracenia się we wściekłości. Dziesięć lat temu, po pokonaniu królowej trolli i przypadkowym zniszczeniu Wielkiego Ołtarza Druidów, została wezwana wraz z resztą Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych do zamku, by spotkać się z Wielkim Świętym Rycerzem Zaratras'em. Po tym, jak znaleźli go martwego, wszystkie Grzechy zostały zaatakowane przez Świętych Rycerzy Lioness. Po tym, jak Meliodas kazał rozdzielić się grupie, mała dziewczynka pomogła Siedmiu Grzechom uciec. W chaosie dziewczyna była ciężko ranna, a Meliodas stracił kontrolę nad swoim gniewem. Merlin przeprosiła go i powaliła go nieprzytomnego, kradnąc jego siły i zabierając go do Istar, aby zapieczętować jego moc, a potem ją oddać aż nadejdzie czas. W pewnym momencie Merlin dołączył do królestwa Camelot i został mentorem nowego króla, Artura Pendragona, ostatecznie podróżując z nim do Liones, by uwolnić Bartrę Liones. Fabuła Wprowadzenie List Gończy Merlin jest wyświetlany na tablicy w Barze "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". Gigant w Zbroi Wykorzystując swoją zdolność Inwazji, Gowther dostrzegł w pamięci Meliodasa, że Merlin była przy tym, kiedy go zaatakowano i stracił przytomność, a jej przyczyny były niejasne. Gowther wspomniał również, że od tego czasu słyszał o niej wiele plotek, ale żadna z nich nie doprowadziła go do niej. Infiltracja Królestwa Kiedy Merlin i Artur udali się do Liones, stworzyła iluzoryczną armię, aby zwrócić uwagę Wielkich Mistrzów, ponieważ czuli, że nie otrzymają widowni z królem bez dużej obecności. Merlin, przebrana w płaszcz, strzelił palcami i armia zniknęła, pozostawiając Hendricksona i jego posła zdumionych i pod wrażeniem. Hendrickson przeprosił i stwierdził, że król jest chory w łóżku, ale wciąż nalegali, by go zobaczyć. Gdy eskortował ich do króla Liones, Hendrickson zaatakował ich, stwierdzając, że posłańcy byli dość często zamordowani, nawet jeśli był to król innego kraju. Hendrickson zabrał Artura, podczas gdy jego dwaj wspólnicy Świętego Rycerza walczyli z Merlinem. Merlin z łatwością wygrał bitwę i udał się na wsparcie Arthura, lecząc go po tym, jak został trafiony przez Hellblaze Hendricksona. Arthur powiedział Merlin, aby została podczas walki, co spowodowało, że Hendrickson zastanawiał się nad zdolnościami Artura i Merlin. Kiedy Arthur został pokonany przez Hendricksona, Artur zaczął obwiniać siebie, ponieważ nie był wystarczająco silny, ale Merlin, wciąż w przebraniu, powiedział Arthurowi, że znakomicie się spisuje, a przetrwanie w walce z Wielkim Świętym Rycerzem innego królestwa było znaczące. Powiedziała, że pierwsza bitwa Artura była dobrze zrobiona i że powinien obserwować bitwę Meliodasa, która miałaby mu służyć w przyszłości, ponieważ pewnego dnia miał poprowadzić Britannię. Później Vivian teleportowała Świętych Rycerzy i Siedem Grzechów Głównych do lasu, aby zapobiec uratowaniu księżniczki Elzabeth. Na szczęście Merlin wysyła grupę z powrotem do Liones i zaczyna bawić się z Vivian, wysyłając ją do różnych miejsc, wkurzając ją. Vivian atakuje ją silnym wiatrem, a gdy jej płaszcz jest rozdarty, ujawnia się jej tożsamość. Wszyscy byli albo zszokowani, albo byli zadowoleni, widząc Merlin, jednak Meliodas był niezadowolony, ponieważ wierzył, że Merlin była tym, który go powalił dziesięć lat temu, i takiej chciał od niej odpowiedzi. Postanowił jednak zapytać ją później, ponieważ musieli uratować Elizabeth i Bartrę Liones, szczerze zgodziła się Merlin, kiedy teleportowała grupę do Królewskich Komnat. Grupa była zszokowana, że znalazła się w tym miejscu tak szybko i zauważyła, że był tam także Dawn Roar. Gdy Meliodas próbował zniszczyć drzwi, Merlin ujawniła, że nie można się włamać, ponieważ był chroniony przez "Perfect Cube", zaklęcie ze Świata Demonów i jako taki nie zostałby zniszczony ani silnym ani słabe ataki. Merlin użyła "Absolute Cancel" i przerwał zaklęcie, uwalniając Elizabeth i Bartrę. Podczas przesłuchania Dreyfusa Merlin ujawniła, że Vivian ma obsesję na punkcie Gilthundera i chętnie wzięła go i Margaret jako zakładników. Po tej sytuacji Bartra zaczął kaszleć krwią, która wszystkich zaniepokoiła, dopóki nie przyszła Merlin i zaoferowała, że go uleczy w Camelocie razem z Arturem. Gdy Merlin miała już opuścić teleport, Artur kazał jej poczekać, kiedy poszedł do Meliodasa i zaoferował mu tytuł i stopień Wielkiego Świętego Rycerza w Camelot, ponieważ wierzył, że są przeznaczeni na spotkanie. Wszyscy byli zaskoczeni i zszokowani ofertą Artura, ale Meliodas przyjął propozycję Artura, ku przerażeniu Elizabeth, ponieważ Meliodas wierzył, że odkąd królestwo zostało uratowane, Elizabeth została uwolniona, a Dawn Roar przejąłby zadanie polegające na Siedmiu Grzechach Głównych, nie byłoby potrzeby w Liones. Arthur był zachwycony, gdy usłyszał, że Meliodas akceptuje jego propozycje, ale Meliodas nie powiedział mu jeszcze, że musi zostać w królestwie, aby je przywrócić, a on wciąż miał do ucieczki Bar "Pod Kapeluszem Dzika". Meliodas spytała wtedy Merlin, czy nie przyłączy się do Siedmiu Grzechów Głównych, na co ona odpowiedziała od razu i teleportowała się wraz z chorym Bartrą i przygnębionym Arthurem, ku niezadowoleniu zespołu. W rezultacie żaden z nich nie znał kolejnej poważnej sytuacji spowodowanej przez Hendricksona. Później po śmierci i klęsce Hendricksona, Merlin powróciła do Lionesa z królem Bartrą, który niedawno wyzdrowiał dzięki swojej jej nowej ukrytej technice, z Królestwa Demonów, ale Meliodas skrytykował ją za wykorzystanie króla jako jej magicznej świnki morskiej, której Dzika Grzech Obżarstwa odsunęli się, dopóki wynik był dobry, ku rozczarowaniu króla. Merlin następnie słuchała Świętych Rycerzy klęczących przed swoim królem, prosząc o ciężką karę za ich grzechy za ślepe podążanie za Hendricksonem i jego złym spiskiem, ale Bartra zamiast tego kazał im poświęcić swoją moc przywracaniu ich królestwa i dziękowaniu Siedmiu Grzechów za uratowanie kraju. Kiedy Merlin szybko powstrzymała Ban przed ciosami w kierumku Gowther'a nad śmiercią Hawk'a, spytała Grzech Żądzy Kozy, gdzie podziała się jego zbroja, i powiedziała mu, że dostanie nowegą po usłyszeniu jego odpowiedzi. Merlin była świadkiem przebudzenia Hawk'a, gdy Grzech cieszył się, z powrotu ich zwierzęcego towarzysza. Umiejętności/ Ekwipunek Bezmiar - raz rzucony przez Merlin czar, niezależnie od ilości magii jaką zużywa, będzie trwać dopóki sama go nie odwoła Kategoria:Siedem Śmiertelnych Grzechów Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Kobiety de:Merlin en:Merlin es:Merlin fr:Merlin it:Merlin pt-br:Merlin ru:Мерлин zh:瑪琳